


Smile

by upsetti_spaghetti



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Mark, Fluff, Little Sean, M/M, Vague mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetti_spaghetti/pseuds/upsetti_spaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of a Christmas gift for a friend.</p>
<p>Jackaboy loves his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm 100 percent sure I really suck at writing these two but I tried. I prefer to call Sean "Jack" because it just sounds cuter and more little, ya know? That's the point of this story lmao
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!! For DD/LB, and there IS a scene or two where mark is attracted to Sean's littleness. If that makes you uncomfortable, please leave!
> 
> Rated teen because there's some cursing and some vague mentions of sex but overall it's a fluffy story.

Jack stared intently at the large puzzle pieces with a mask of faux confusion. Any other time, he would be able to complete it in two seconds. It's only four pieces, after all. However, on this particular day, he didn't want to be an adult and therefore could not complete the puzzle with ease. "Daddy!" He yelled. "I needs help!"He sucked on his pacifier as he heard Mark walking up behind him. "What's wrong, baby boy?" Jack put on his best pouty face and pointed at the puzzle. "It hard! I needs help." he said, his accented voice just a few octaves higher than usual. "Awww." He smiled at Mark's soothing voice beside his ear. "Here, daddy will help." He arranged the pieces in the correct spots until they linked together and formed a bright picture of a smiling sun. Jack clapped excitedly. "Daddy! It's a sun!" Mark ran his hands through Jack's green hair. "Mhmm. When does the sun come out?" Jack pretended to be deep in thought for a moment. "Day time!" he exclaimed. "Good job!" Mark smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I think Jackaboy deserves some pancakes and coloring. What do you think?" Jack didn't say anything, instead he hugged one of his daddy's strong arms. Mark chuckled. "You have to get off of me if you want pancakes." Jack unraveled his arms from Mark and resumed playing with his toys.  
  


Mark and Sean have been living together for about half a year. They share a computer and recording setup. They are both very busy people. On top of recording videos and attending panels, they also work hard to hide their relationship from the public. "Just roommates" is what they are. Nothing more. Of course, fans are fans and most of them suspect more. Mark is quick to shut them down, but he knows it probably does no good. Eventually, they will have to come out to the public about their relationship. But this side of it will always be a secret. 

Mark knew Sean was childish. So was he, just not in the same way. Every time they would meet up or play together, Jack would get excited over small things and slur his words and talk a little too immaturely for a grown man. Obviously, Mark found it cute. Obviously, he couldn't tell him that because he was scared to be honest about his feelings. But, as time went on, that changed. Pretty soon, they were officially dating (privately), then living together. Mark loved Sean. He loved the way his eyes would light up when he saw a dog, he loved how he would laugh loudly when he was happy, he loved seeing the wide smile on his pretty face. He seemed so innocent. And best of all, he made Mark feel needed. He always asked him to do this, or do that, pretty please? Just the thought of taking care of Jack made Mark happy, he just didn't know why. Occasionally, Jack would joke around with Mark. He would call him stupid names, like "Senpai". Other times, he would call him daddy. Mark knew he was just trying to be funny, but he couldn't deny that it turned him on beyond belief.

One day, Mark sat in the living room watching television. Sean kept bugging him to go out to get breakfast with him. Mark declined, as it was too early for him to go anywhere. Sean's attitude changed dramatically, going from pleading to...pouting? Yes. He was definitely pouting. Mark tried to ignore the warm feeling in his heart and his groin that surfaced from seeing Sean's adorable face and hearing him whine. Shaking dirty images out of his mind, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Sean. It's too early and I have alot to do today before I go out anywhere." Sean was silent for a while, he almost looked like he was going to cry. Mark had never seen him so over dramatic. Suddenly, Sean spoke once again. Turning his head away from Mark, he muttered a shy "Please, daddy?" Mark immediately paused and looked up at him. His head was still turned, and there was an obvious flush on his cheeks. If Mark wasn't aroused before, he definitely was now. That was the day that Mark carried Jack to bed, and got him to call him "Daddy" a few more times. And also went out to breakfast.

As months passed, Mark and Sean developed a pattern. Sean would want something, Mark would say no, Sean would call him daddy, Mark would give in to his libido and fuck him, and in the end Sean would always get what he wanted. What he wanted, however, changed drastically. He would beg Mark to watch Disney movies with him. He would beg Mark to go to the park. He would beg Mark to buy him stuffed animals. He would beg Mark to cook dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets for him. He would beg Mark to carry him on his back. Mark started to feel differently about the situation. As nice as it was to be called daddy in bed, he noticed himself doing anything to please Sean. He would give him anything he wanted and it felt great. He knew Sean was childish, but it's never been this extreme. And what surprised him most was how happy he was seeing Jack act like a child. He knew something was going on, and he really needed to figure out what this dynamic between them was. 

Eventually, Mark sat him down and talked with him about it. He listened as Sean explained all about his kink, all the while looking down at his hands. Mark could tell that he was embarrassed. Later that night, they spent hours discussing rules and safe words and by 3 A.M, Mark was officially Sean's daddy. And he couldn't have it any other way. 

Mark walked over to Jack with a plateful of Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes. "Is the baby boy hungry?" Jack looked up from his coloring book and removed his pacifier so he could speak. "Pancakes! They're Mickey shaped!" He clapped his hands. "Mhmm. You've been such a good boy today." Mark cooed. He held Jack's hand as they walked over to the table. Mark fastened a bib around Jack's neck and started cutting up his food. "Does my baby want lots of syrup, or little syrup?" Jack practically yelled. "Lots!! Lotsa syrups!" Mark poured the syrup and picked up a piece of pancake on his fork. "Here comes the choo choo!" Jack swallowed the pancake and smiled a wide smile. Mark felt his heart throb. 

After he was done eating and cleaned up, Jack snuggled on the couch with his daddy for nap time. Mark held his bottle while he swallowed his apple juice and closed his eyes. "Night night baby." He heard daddy whisper. Jack simply smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so disgusting I am kinkshaming myself whoops goodbye


End file.
